Doom: I Going to Hell
by Jochern
Summary: A RRTS team, unit 6 goes to the UAC facility on Mars called Olduvai after the lab was quarantined. They find that some creature are inside the facility with them. They must use any means to stop it from reaching earth. Unlike the move three others accompany the unit, a male and two female. Handle ids: Mira, Vega, Echo
1. Chapter 1

Doom: Going to Hell

Chapter 1

* * *

In the barrack of RRTS unit 6 the team awaits a long awaited leave. Laying in a relaxed position in her bunk was Sergeant Mira Kowalski, born in Ukraine but raised in Sweden, moved to America and joined the corps. Mira's mother was involved in a nuclear accident while being pregnant with her. Making the baby to be born somewhat like an albino, caused Mira's to be born with white hair and bleak, almost white skin, plus a pair white eyes with purple pupils.

The tallest and largest of them all, the well and muscular built man called Destroyer swung a bat, sending the orange into the wall with a bang. He was bold and with dark skin. He wore a black tank and a pair of grey pants. Destroyer looks hard and all but he really is a nice guy for those who dare get to know him.

Throwing the orange was an Asian American man with a hardened expression, known as Mac, his real name Katsuhiko Kumanosuke Takashi was far too difficult for most to pronounce. He was the team's tech expert.

Standing by his bunk was Corporal Dean Portman, the a-hole and sleazebag of the group. He had blond hair lying slicked on his head. He wore a rather ugly Hawaii shirt, shorts and a pair of white shoes no one would want to be caught in.

"I don't believe this man", he complained. "Finally get some leave and the goddamn transports five minutes late".

In a corner by his locker stood Goat, a devoted catholic he was reading the bible. Mira had nether met a man as devoted to his faith as him. He was a tall man with brown hair. He gave Portman's statement a glance but ignored him.

In another bunk laid a dark skinned young man. Duke had a black beanie on his and held a video game in his hands, pressing the buttons fiercely.

"Oh no you don't", he told the game before glancing at Portman. "Relax man, we're on vacation". He smirked slightly.

Mac throw another orange and Destroyer hit it with deadly precision. It crashed into the wall next to Duke, he throw a gaze but returned to his game. Messing around looking for something in her locker was Corporal Valencia Vega, a Hispanic woman in her early thirties. He had as usual a pair of sunglasses over her head and her black hair in a ponytail. Mira liked Vega. She was a hardass that kicked Portman's ass every time he had tried to get some. Kind of like Mira herself, keeping his at arm's length.

"Where you going anyway Portman"? Mac asked.

He didn't really look like he cared for the answer.

"I'm going to El Hondo, and I'm gonna lock myself in a room with a bottle of tequila and three she-boys", Portman grinned sickly.

Goat stood up and caught the orange Destroyer sent his way.

"I'm sick of your filth Portman", he exclaimed dryly.

"Man speaks", Portman exclaimed smirking to himself.

He bit into the orange. Mira thought Goat had spoken for all of them, at least her anyways. She felt like vomiting over Portman's statement. _Sick _fucker. The last and newest member of the team was Mark Dantalian, the new kid. He'd spend a few weeks on the team and hadn't yet been part of any mission. To his own annoyance the other had decided that Kid was the right nickname for him. Kid had black hair which was short but long enough to have curls along it.

A dark skinned man with a goatee and black hair sat on the floor doing sit-ups. Harry "Evho2 Teach was a man who'd served in every continent across the world. He had combated everyone worthy of facing him in battle. He and Mira had been partners most of the time sense she join the team three years ago.

"Hey Vega, where're you going"? Portman asked eyeing her ass while she dug in her locker.

"None of your business", she replied simply.

Duke looked over at the last member in the room.

"Hey Reaper, where you going man"? Duke asked keeping an eye on the video game in his hands.

Staff-sergeant John Grimm, Reaper, had black hair and he was the medic on the team. He was a quiet type. He glanced up at Duke but didn't say anything. The next moment sergeant Asher Mahonin entered the barrack. He had led RRTS 6 for years and was an experienced marine.

"Look alive men", Sarge said.

Sarge was a large and muscular bold man with tanned dark skin, though not as dark as Destroyer and Echo whose skin was the darkest.

"What's up Sarge"? Destroyer asked lowering the bat.

"Leaves cancelled. We got ourselves a game", he told them.

Portman looked disappointed and upset. Duke cursed under his breath while stepping towards his locker.

"You got a problem with that Duke"? Sarge asked.

"Me sarge, hell no I love my job", Duke assured.

"Gear up and move out", Sarge ordered.

Sarge turned to the Kid.

"Kid, son you are now in the Rapid Response Tactical Squad. Double R.T.S".

Kid nodded proudly.

The team jogged past him and up the stairs. Sarge glanced at Portman's shoes as he jogged back and shook his head. Mira passed him on his right side when he grabbed her arms and gently jerked her back.

" Skit", Mira cursed in Swedish. (Crap)

This couldn't be good. Sense she'd been injured on the last mission last month he might want to leave her on base. Ordering her to stay behind. He leaned closer to her and looked into her eyes. She could feel Sarge tension.

"If you feel you can't keep up", he spoke. "Step aside".

"Sir"… Reaper was about to protest.

Sarge glanced at him and he dropped it. Mira sigh of relief and saluted him. She feared her injuries would keep her out this time.

"Yes sir".

She jogged after the rest. She throw Reaper a glare.

"Wait John", Sarge said before Reaper left. "It's okay, we can handle this one".

"You're bullshitting me", John said.

"No I'm not bullshitting you", Sarge assured. "We're going to Olduvai".

"Olduvai", John exclaimed surprised. He looked at Sarge. "Is that an order"?

"It's a recommendation", Sarge left John with his thoughts. "You should take that leave".


	2. Chapter 2

Doom: Going to Hell

Chapter 2

* * *

The team moved out to reach the transporter waiting outside.

"Man leaves goes fast", Duke said.

"Almost like we nether went away", Destroyer said.

They got into the helicopter standing outside. Reaper was nowhere in sight. Destroyer was the first to get his heavy chain gun down. A robotic female voice spoke.

_"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle id Destroyer"._

"Daddy's home", Destroyer replied before sitting down.

_"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle id Mac"._

_"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle id Goat"._

_"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle id Duke"._

"Say my name baby", Duke said.

_"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle id Portman"._

_"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle id Vega"._

"Vamos a patear culo", Vega spoke with a slight smirk. (Let's kick ass)

_"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle id the Kid"._

"The Kid"? Kid repeated in disbelief and annoyance.

He hadn't expect the name Kid to follow him like it was.

_"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle id Mira"._

_"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle id Echo"._

"Hell her baby"! Echo exclaimed.

_"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle id Sarge"._

"Look alive men", Sarge said reaching out to close the chopper door.

Reaper grabbed his hand and pulled himself onboard. Sarge gave him a glance before shaking his head smiling and closing the door. Mira glanced over the Kid. She thought he looked a bit nervous. Probably this being his first mission and all.

_RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle id Reaper"._

"Hey Kid", she called.

He looked to her.

She smiled at him reassuring. "I'm sure you'll do fine".

Kid sat between Vega to the right and with Portman to his left. He smiled back at Mira's comment. Portman leaned in towards Kid. Following he wanted to say something Kid leaned closer to Portman.

"Hey, few weeks ago I told Sarge we needed some pussy", Portman started. Kid thought he knew where the conversation was going and was about to start a smirk. "Next week he brought to onto the team". Portman grinned at his cleverness.

Kid frowned at him. Mira glared at Portman. She really wanted to beat his ass up. Though Sarge would then kick her ass so it might be a bad idea.

"Grow up for fuck sake", Vega told Portman in a harsh tone.

"Don't give me an excuse Portman", Reaper warned. "No one here will miss you".

Sarge gave them the short mission briefing. They were going through the damn Ark to Olduvai. Mira had nether been through the Ark and frankly she was fine with that. Anyway one of the labs in Olduvai had been quarantined after something happened and now they couldn't reach the scientists inside the lab. The lab had three area. Weapons, archeology and genetics. Most of the trip Mira thought about the Ark. She knew it wasn't a walk in the park. Goat had told her that it was something he would rather be without. He'd been though it once.

* * *

The chopper landed and the team rushed out with Sarge in lead. A large city glimmer in a distance. A metal elevator waited to take them underground. To the UAC facility and the Ark. Sarge stopped by the doors and looked behind. First in was Reaper, Portman, Duke, Destroyer, Vega, Echo, Mira and Kid.

Mira glanced around her and stopped seeing Kid looking away at the city lights. It was rather impressive to see. Well, if it hadn't gotten him off his game.

"Hey Kid"! She called.

He came back to reality and hurried after her and the others. The doors closed and Sarge turned to Kid.

"You hesitate, people die", he said.

The elevator began moving down. Meeting them after the elevator stopped was a man with brown hair and glasses.

"Hello people", eh greeted. "Crosby, UAC public relations".

He reached out his hand to shake Sarge but neither replied or shook it. Without feeling offended Crosby lowered the hand and walked away with them following.

"Follow me please", he spoke.

"How many people's in the facility"? Sarge asked.

"Eight-four UAC employees in Olduvai", Crosby replied instantly.

Mira's eyes flied around the white metal walls and people. Her view stuck on a mercenary private security guard. He eyes her body extremely unprofessionally. He noticed her narrowing eyes glaring dangerous daggers at him. He simply glared back. Behind Mira Destroyer gave him a single warning look after noticing how he looked at Mira.

The private security guard backed off.

"Keep your distance from the core, or you might get sucked in", Crosby suggested.

The team formed a circle around the Ark area. A robotic voice informed that the Ark was almost ready. Kid leaned closer to Goat.

"You, eh… ever done this before"? He asked.

"Once", Goat replied. "On a training mission".

Duke walked up to Kid and smirked. "Hope you had a good dinner kid".

Kid frowned ta Duke's comment.

"Make sure we get the standard quarantine of six hours", Sarge told Crosby.

Crosby nodded. "Ready to precede".

The computer counted down until Ark activation. Reaper stepped up to the boll looking silverish liquid in front of him.

"Shit, this'll be fine", Echo exclaimed sarcastically. He leaned his head back and exhaled.

_"Five… four… three… two… one"._

Reaper touched the liquid and it engulfed him and he disappeared. Reaper cough as he appeared in a large circular room in Olduvai. He stepped away from the Ark and got his footing. Vega appeared second. Reaper grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling over. She was near to puke but held it back.

Next through was Duke. He stumbled and coughed.

"God damn it", he cursed under his breath.

Echo, Destroyer and Mira followed through next. Mira collapsed on all four and cough heavily. She felt nauseous and could barely stand. Destroyer laid a hand on her back. When she was better and looked up he reached out and helped her up. He easily pulled her to her feet.

The Kid came through and took a few steps before throwing up. Sarge, Goat and Portman was next. Portman puked the second he was through the Ark.

"Why do we have to go all the way out here? Why can't UAC rent-a-cop take care of this bullshit", Portman stated.

For once Mira had to agree with Portman. Mira looked at Sarge, feeling almost astonished. He looked like he had just walked through some rain or something. He didn't move a face muscle to show discomfort. It was impressive as everybody else was far from that.

Kid looked around.

"Where the hell are we"? He asked.

"Couple of million lightyears from breakfast", Goat replied.

"Men, on me", Sarge called them.

The formed up after him.

"Is it always that rough"? Kid asked.

"Believe me it used to be a lot rougher", a man spoke. Below his waist he had no legs. An automatic wheelchair was attached to the man. "There was a time when Ark Travel was susceptible to... well let's just say, mayor turbulence".

Kid leaned to Reaper.

"What does that mean"? He asked.

"He means, he went to one galaxy, his as went to another", Reaper explained.

"Call it a scientific miscalculation", the man continued. "But the UAC does make the odd, tiny mistake. My names Marcus Pinzerrowski. You call me Pinky".

The followed Pinky to the edge of the room. Pinky rolled in behind a console.

"Where's the other scientists"? Sarge asked.

"In the atrium", Pinky replied.

"Alright put us up Pinky", Sarge ordered.

"Activating remove personal surveillance", Pinky confirmed with a few buttons pressed.

"Sync up on my three", Sarge said. "One… two… three".

Everybody raised their weapons and aimed in different directions. Vega found her rifle pointed at Portman's head. Man it was a tempting shot.

"Kill cams up and running", Pinky stated.

Sarge turned to the team.

"People this room is a code red. No one gets in without permission. Its stays ours at all costs", Sarge turned to Mac. "Mac stay with our friend".

Mac nodded, though he wasn't happy about staying behind. The team moved through the large circular door and headed through a large hall until they entered the atrium. They were a lot of people standing looking at the team coming up.

Mira's eyes watched a little girl who pointed at her.

"Daddy look", the girl said pointing.

Mira smiled at her and the girl giggled shyly. Vega looked around. She didn't like scientist, and here… well it crawled of them here. Vega cursed under her breath, though high enough for Destroyer walking next to her to send a glance her way. They stopped in the atrium by a dark haired male. Huneg as he was named walked up to Sarge.

"Sergeant", he greeted.

Portman strolled off towards a group of four ladies.

"Ladies we're under a level five quarantine so I'm just gonna have so strip search you girls", Portman explained to them smiling.

"I don't think you", one of them replied for all.

"Hold that thought", Portman said walking off.

Mira rolled her eyes. The shit just couldn't get enough. _Sick fucker_.

Portman took position beside a blond woman in a clean doctor's coat.

"We're under a level five quarantine so I am just gonna have to strip"…

"Portman", Sarge called out.

Portman returned to the group quiet without finishing the sentence and silenced himself.

"This is Doctor Samantha Grimm, she'll be companying you to retrieve date", Huneg spoke.

"Sergeant", she nodded.

"Doctor Grimm", Sarge replied.

Her eyes shifted to Reaper.

"Hello John", she said.

"Hello Samantha", Reaper replied.

"Hello Samantha", Duke said eying her.

A glare from Destroyer and Sarge made his straighten up. Vega rolled her eyes behind the sunglasses. Reaper and Sam argued for a moment about if she could come along or not.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you ask your CO what your orders are", Sam suggested.

Reaper looked at Sarge who'd stayed out of it. He hoped he wasn't wrong.

"To contain and neutralize the threat, protect the facility and"... he looked at Reaper. "And retrieve… retrieve UAC property".

Reaper sighed in defeat.

"We're finally done here? Good because I got a job to do", Sam spoke.

He walked away with Huneg and the team after her.

"You choice this Reaper", Sarge reminded. "Is this gonna spoil my day"?

"No sir", Reaper assured.

Duke leaned closer to Reaper.

"Don't tell me you let a fine looking piece of ass like that get away from you Reaper", he said.

Reaper tried hard to restrain from punching Duke in the face.

"She's my sister", Reaper explained hardened.

"No shit", Duke exclaimed, his head stopping in midair for a moment.

"Don't do this again man", Destroyer said.

"Do what"? Duke played innocent.

Mira rolled her eyes and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Doom: Going to Hell

Chapter 3

* * *

The team stopped before a large door. Huneg and Sam turned to them.

"There are three sections to the facility", Sam explained. "Forensic Archeology, Genetics and weapons research".

"You test weapons up here"? Portman asked.

"Well it's a dead planet. You prefer us testing them here or in your own backyard. The weapons research is a separate area. It has nothing to do with doctor Carmack's work".

"How many inside the lab"? Sarge asked.

"Doctor Carmack's team, six people", Sam stated.

They paused before speaking again.

"In one of the labs, an internal phone was off the hook", Sam explained.

"Did you get anything"? Sarge asked.

Sam nodded and looked at Huneg. He pulled up a recorder and pressed play. A horrifying scream came through. It played for a few seconds before Huneg pressed stop.

"Skit, skulle ha stannat i sängen", Mira spoke quietly. (Shit, should have stayed in bed)

"Open it", Sarge nodded at the metal door.

Sam nodded and began opening it. Sarge turned to the men.

"Portman, Goat secure the area", he ordered.

The walked through and secured the immediate area. They scanned around them.

"Clear left", Portman said.

"Clear right", Goat said.

The rest moved through. Except Huneg who stayed behind.

"Ten bucks it's only an angry employee with a gun", Portman said.

"I'll take that bet", Vega stated.

"Portman, Goat and Vega check out Genetics, Destroyer, Kid, and Mira take Archeology. Echo, Duke with me, we're going to Weapons research. Reaper you keep Doctor Grimm safe," he eyes the men. "Move out".

Reaper sighed over his assignment.

* * *

**Ark Room**

Pinky looked at the monitors.

"There on the move", he declared.

His eyes went to Mac. The Asian man surely didn't look like a Mac.

"You don't look like a Mac", he informed Mac.

"Katsuhiko Kumanosuke Takashi", Mac said.

Pinky smiled a bit and raised his brows.

"So…Mac".

Mac nodded. He exhaled, not liking being left babysitting Pinky. Though he by the looks of it did like informing people about why Mac was an easier codename. Seeing Pinky's face made it worth staying put here.

* * *

**Near Archeology**

Destroyer was first around the corner, leaning against the wall. Mira secured the opposite direction with Kid bringing up the rear. They continued through the corridor. Mira gave a nod that it was clear and they continued forward.

"Take point", Destroyer told Mira.

He turned towards the corridor leading left.

Mira nodded and move past him in the opposite direction.

"Feels kinda like Cuba all over", Destroyer stated.

Kid glanced at the large man in front of him.

"Cuba"? Kid asked.

"_Oui_", Mira replied. "Just nobody shooting at us... yet".

"What happened in Cuba"? Kid blurred out feeling kind of left out.

"Stuck in a bunker complex", Mira explained. "With a thousand or so angry Cuban radical fucks outside".

"Wow", Kid exclaimed surprised. "How'd you get"…

Mira hushed him by raising her hand. She picked up a bloody and torn apart lab coat from the ground. Glancing back she showed them the coat before putting it down and pointing with two finger put together at a door.

Destroyer nodded and moved out, stopping beside the door. A nod and Mira opened it. Destroyer swung in first with the machinegun in his hands.

* * *

**Holding Area**

Portman bent over at the several meter deep hole in the floor. Vega was to his right and Goat on his left side.

"Hell is this"? He asked.

"You nether did time Portman"? Goat asked. He wasn't sure he could believe that. Portman looked at him. "It's a holding cell".

"What makes you say that"? Portman asked.

Goat glanced at the edges.

"Touch it", he suggested smirking.

Portman lowered his hand and touched the side. It sent him an electric chock and he stumbled backwards and cried out in pain.

"Because the walls our electrified", Goat smirked.

"You asshole", Portman groaned.

Vega grinned at him and he sent her an angry glare.

* * *

**Archeology**

Mira had point with Kid behind and Destroyer covering up the rear. The moved fast, but still not too fast through the hallways. Mira had a bad feeling about this whole mission. She nether like it when they were assigned fucking bug hunt missions. Sure Sarge said it was a search and rescue mission but she hadn't seen a thing to either save or eliminate.

Mira stopped to leaning on the metal wall and took a deep breath as the pain in her chest reminded itself.

"Eh… you okay"? Kid asked coming up on her side.

Mira glanced at his slightly concerned look. The pain began going away again. She nodded.

"Take point", she said.

Kid gave a nod and continued up. Mira started walking and took position to his left with Destroyer right behind.

"_We got movements up ahead",_ Portman said over the comm.

"_Copy that",_ Sarge replied.

"_Shit, fuckin' doors been ripped open",_ Portman exclaimed.

"_There's something in Carmack's office",_ Goat said.

Kid, Mira and Destroyer stopped, listening for further word from them. Gunfire came over the comm.

"_Contact"!_ Vega shouted.

"_Moving east through Carmack's office fast"!_ Goat Called.

The hurried up trying in intercept the… whatever or whoever it was. Mira was fastest and immediately took point with Kid and Destroyer behind. They ran through the hallways. Mira swung around the corner, leaning against the wall with her aim forward before moving towards the next corner. Kid kept up with her every step, almost. Destroyer for his big form was right there with them, a meter or so behind.

Kid saw it first and opened fire.

"_Hold your fire"!_ Reaper called.

Looking around the corner Reaper saw Kid wave him an all clear with Mira passing him the next second. Reaper continued forward until he entered a dark room.

"If you have a weapons drop it", he called to the figure.

It sat in the corner of the dark room with several weapon lights directed on him. Mira was right after Reaper inside with Kid and Destroyer behind. Someone hit the light switch and the room lighted up.

"Shit, its Doctor Carmack", Mira exclaimed surprised. She lowered her guard.

Sarge, Goat, Portman, Vega, Duke and Echo entered the room. Last person in was Sam, to John's shock and irritation. Especially after he told her to stay put.

"Sam", he called to her grabbing her arm. "I told you to"…

"But he knows me John", she protested and pulled out of his grip.

Slowly Sam walked towards Carmack.

"Doctor Carmack it's me Samantha", she said.

He didn't show anything to recognizing her. He breathed heavy and quickly. His coat was bloody and ripped in places. Suddenly Carmack let go on an arm he had held tightly.

"It's me Sam, where is everybody, Hillary? Steve"? Sam asked.

Carmack reached up for his left ear and with force tore it right off. He growled in pain and blood flowed down his left side.

"Oh Jesus Christ", Sam exclaimed backing off.

"Damn", Duke exclaimed.

"Shit", Portman grinned.

"Get a medkit", Sam urged. Reaper quickly handed her one.

"Holy fuck", Mira said relaxing her stance.

Sarge assessed the situation.

"Duke get Carmack and Doctor Grimm to the infirmary", he turned to Portman and Kid. "Portman Kid you got to the airlock and dig in, anything gets away, gets driven straight to you".

Kid nodded but Portman didn't reply and just turned around and walked off.

"The rest of us, we'll see if we can find the rest of the body that goes with that arm", Sarge said.


	4. Chapter 4

Doom: Going to Hell

Chapter 4

* * *

Mira, Reaper and Goat moved quietly through the corridors. The corridors were silent, nothing but the marine's footsteps was heard. They were making their way back towards the genetics lab. This mission suddenly and rather brutally had turned tense. Mira was kind of happy it turned out to be a bit interesting. Though being teamed up with Reaper hadn't been to enthusiastic.

Mira made her way first done a staircase. Reaper was second. Goat mistakenly kicked a little can on the floor and it traveled down stairs. Mira and Reaper jumped and spun around. Goat's heart missed a beat at that same moment he kicked the can. He sighed and cursed under his breath.

Mira leaned her head back smirking over that everybody jumped at a little can. Reaper had a tiny smirk on his lips.

"Take point", Mira said.

She looked at Goat seeing him cut a cross into his arm with his knife. He met her gaze concerned.

"I took his name in vein", he explained.

"Kom igen mannen", Mira said, almost whispered. "He forgives". (Come on man)

After her injuries on the previous mission a few weeks prior Reaper had believed she needed medical leave for a few months. Mira didn't believe that and a heated argument took place. Sense it was Reaper's call as unit medic, the heated argument was pretty much meaningless. In fact he thought bringing her on this mission wouldn't be good for her. Of course he was concerned with her safety. As unit medic it was his job. Course Mira didn't see it that way.

She swore at him in Russian, Ukrainian, German, French, Swedish, Italian and English. In the end Sarge had put the matter to rest by making it Mira's call, for the moment. But if she wasn't feeling well and didn't share she knew he'd have her ass on the next transport for medical leave, maybe permanently.

Goat entered the lab first. Reaper was behind and Mira brought up the rear. Goat stared in shock. The cages with animals were all empty. Ripped open with blood and flesh everywhere.

"But we were just here", Goat stated. "What happened to all the animals"?

A sound made itself heard and everyone stared with their weapons at a man in a dirty and bloody doctor's coat. He had brown hair and was doing something in the mouse cage.

"Sir, RRTS, we're here to help", Reaper told him.

The man grunted and turned around. He held a mouse in his hand.

"Sir are you okay"? Reaper asked.

The man suddenly bit into the mouse and bit half off and sucked the tail inside his mouth.

"Okay", Reaper said shocked and unsure what to think.

Mira looked with disgust. "The fuck"?

He took a knife from a table and raised it and growled.

"No, no sir, put it down", Reaper warned.

It was too late and he rushed them with the knife. Their training took over and they unloaded into his body. The man were sent flying backwards into a small wall of glass.

Mira walked forwards while still aiming at the man. She didn't want any surprised from me, in case he was alive and faked it.

"Sarge we found another one of the scientists", Reaper said. "There's some weird shit going on her Sarge".

"_Can you id him"?_ Sarge asked.

Reaper looked to Goat and Mira standing at the body. Mira bent over and check the dead man.

"I got a Doctor Ohlsen Sarge", she said.

"Sir he rushed us, crazy just like Carmack", Reaper explained.

"_Is he dead"?_

"Yeah, very", he replied. "Should we back him and tag him"?

"_Negative continue your search", _Sarge decided.

"_Sir we just found the rest of that arm",_ Echo's voice came through.

"_Got a female but no id sir",_ Vega dropped in.

"_Understood", _Sarge replied. _"Continue searching"._

Mira, Goat and Reaper walked towards the labs exit. Goat secured left as Reaper secured right. Mira turned when she thought she heard something.

"Come on Mira", Reaper said.

She turned around in his direction.

"Yeah yeah, but I just thought I"… She began speaking.

Something came crashing through the roof into the lab. Mira stepped back and fired. She hit with one bullet but the other four missed the target.

"Contact"! She called.

She, Reaper and Goat chased after the fleeing figure.

"_Confirm contact"!_ Sarge came through.

"Sarge we're chasing something"! Reaper declared.

Mira was almost four meters ahead of Reaper and Goat. Her smaller form made her faster, not to mention her training.

"_What's something Reaper"?_

"Something big, not human", Reaper explained, very little, very quickly.

"_Goddammit Reaper, give me a confirmation of what you see",_ Sarge demanded.

Reaper suddenly lost sight of Mira as she rounded a corner at the corridors end. He cursed her leaving herself without backup. He heard her fire her weapon. Mira swung around finding the creature rounding the next corner. Every corner she rounded seemed the same. It was too damn fast. She made a dead stop almost hitting a wall.

A dead end? How did it get away from her? She almost shot Goat when he came around the corner. He was puzzled over meeting a dead end. Mira shrugged when he looked at her for answers. Reaper turned their attention to the ripped open hatch in the floor.

"It's in the sewers", he said. "All units, all units' south east corridors near the medlab"!

A little later Portman looked down the hole. He turned to Sarge.

"I thought 'being in the shit' was just a figure of speech", he said.

"Get in the goddamned hole Portman", Sarge ordered harsh.

When it came to Portman, Sarge had a very short temper. Not that it was too long with anyone else but for Portman it was shorter.

Portman but the weapon strap over his shoulder and climbed down the sewer latter. Reaching the bottom he grunted. Duke was next down, making a dissent splash of water. Vega was after with Reaper. Reaper was quickly down and made almost no splash. Mira was next with Kid, Goat and Destroyer coming behind. Last was Sarge.

He looked around.

"On me men", he ordered. "Vega take point".

She nodded and headed up.

"Destroyer, stay here and guard the exit", Sarge ordered.

Destroyer nodded and took up position. Sarge was just steps behind her with Echo to her left side. The made their way through the sewer tunnel. They moved slowly and quietly. Sarge pulled up a white doctors coat from the water.

"We got a doctor Willits", he read the id.

Slowly the continued to move forward.

"Because your adversary, the devil, walks about, seeking who he may devour", Goat quoted from the bible. Speaking out loud to himself.

"That's real comforting Goat", Portman stated sarcastically. "That ain't freaking me out at all".

Suddenly Portman disappeared into the water under him.

"Portman"! Reaper called.

Sarge turned around quickly. Goat and Reaper search with their hands, trying to find and pull him up. Finally they found him and pulled.

"Fuck, that bitch its heavy", Reaper declared.

Portman's' form appeared out of the sewage water. He stood tall and coughed from a very unpleasant experience.

"Portman what the hell happened"? Sarge demanded.

"I fell in the damn hole", Portman explained gesturing with both hands in front of him. "Shit".

Sarge cursed under his breath. "Everybody on my, watch your goddamn footing"!

He nodded to Vega to continue. Mira shook her head grinning ta Portman. He glared back at her. Sure Portman was an ass but, hell, not even Portman deserved to drown in sewer water. No one should have to go out like that, drowning in shit. They arrived at a junction and stopped. There were five ways to go from this point. Sarge made a quick sweep with is eyes.

"Reaper, Kid take the right, Echo and Portman goes left", he gestured with his hands as he spoke. "Portman, Duke in front right tunnel. Goat, Echo in front left tunnel" His eyes fell on Mira. "Your right me".

Everyone quietly moved out. Mira walked right beside Sarge. Mira looked up to the man. He'd saved her life once and in the process he got shot himself. It was in Nigeria, they went in to rescue an American Intelligence agent. They took fire from seemingly out of nowhere and Sarge covered her with his own massive form. Two bullets dripped through his shoulder, but he barely flinched. He rolled both to the side behind a rock. Those bullets should have hit her head if he hadn't sent himself in the way.

"Mira", Sarge called.

Mira snapped back to reality.

"Sir"? She asked.

"Focus", he told her.

"Sorry Sarge", she replied.

She hoped they'd find the doctor guy soon so that she could get out of the damn sewer. She could image better places to scout through.

He glanced at her. He could tell she had something on her mind.

"Speak up", he said.

"Eh… wha"? Mira asked.

"You got something on your mind Mira", Sarge said.

She hesitated for a moment. Though she wasn't sure why.

"Why'd you bring me here"? Mira asked. "Reaper couldn't have been too happy with that decision".

"You mean about your injuries", Sarge said. "He's looking out for you. And you are a valued member of this RRTS 6. I need your skills Mira. Just like when we set up the others and earned ourselves seven hundred dollars".

Mira grinned. She remembered that. During her first year the guys had a poll of when and who she would fuck with. Goat informed her and she convinced Sarge that who didn't like hearing about the poll that the best way to punish them was to trick them of the poll.

"_Goat, Vega I think there's something coming up on you",_ Reaper sparked through comm.

"_Copy that", _Goat said.

A moment went by and Sarge gestured Mira to make their way towards Goat and Vega.

"_My light just broke",_ Goat said. About ten seconds went by. _"Shit, Vega's light went out too. This isn't happening"._

"_Don't move",_ Reaper told them. _"I'm on my way"._

Bullets and a scream of pain echoed through the tunnels.

"_Goat"!_ Reaper called.

"Goat what's your position"? Sarge demanded. "Vega report"!

He started running with Mira right behind. The scream died off. Which was really bad. It could be anything from Goat getting lose or... they heard gunfire again.

"_Contact"! _Reaper Called.

"Confirm contact", Sarge demanded.

Mira and Sarge rounded and corner and saw Goat sitting leaned to the wall with a bleeding wound in his neck. Vega sat down in the sewage holding her head with both hands. Reaper just spun around the next corner. Portman moved up towards Reaper. Mira bent down by Vega.

"Vega, you alright"? She asked.

"Wha"? Vega replied.

Her head was throbbing and the world around just couldn't stop spinning.

"Are you alright"? Mira repeated.

"Please", Vega begged. "Stop spinning Mira".

She was bleeding from her forehead and the heads left side. Mira wiped the blood from her eyes his her hand. She heard reaper fire again. Then he turned around.

"Man down"! He yelled. "Man down"!

* * *

**Atrium**

The personal gathered in the atrium horrified made way when the RRTS unit came into view. Sarge and Reaper carried, half dragged Goat with his arms over their shoulders. Destroyer was right behind with Vega over his shoulder and both Goat and her weapons on his back. Mira and Kid dragged a black body bag. Echo were last.

"Everyone get to the Ark now"! Sarge barked. "Huneg move the quarantine zone and evacuate the entire facility"!

"What's going on"? Huneg asked jogging with Sarge pace.

"Get everyone to the goddamned Ark"! Sarge demanded.

Huneg immediately sprung into action.

"Alright you heard, we have an emergency come on"! He barked. "Everybody to the Ark"!

Security started leading people towards the Ark. The nanowall opened and Duke looked seeing Goat injured. Sarge and Reaper placed Goat on a gurney. Vega was placed on another gurney. She sat up looking towards Goat. The room was still spinning and Echo forced her to lay down.

"Get this vest of him"! Reaper shouted.

Duke ripped Goat's vest of his body.

"What happened"? Sam asked.

"He was talking about devils", Portman said.

"Devils"? Sam asked.

"All his bible shit. Angels, good and evil, devils among us", Portman said.

Duke pulled up Goat's sleeve and took the pulse on his arm.

"Got a weak pulse", he informed.

Reaper pulled Goat's shirt open and placed to sensors on his chest from the nearby monitor. Goats' heartbeat lit up on the monitor screen but it wasn't good at all.

"Echo get the second line in", Reaper said. "What's the pulse"?

"I'm losing him man", Duke said.

"Sam I need a shot of adrenalin", Reaper told his sister.

She quickly hurried to get one. Sarge realized Carmack was gone.

"Where the hells Carmack"? He demanded.

"He's gone", Sam explained.

"What you me he's gone"? Sarge demanding voice replied.

"He's gone, he disappeared", Sam said.

She handed Reaper the syringe.

"Line in", Echo declared.

Reaper gave Goat the shot but moments later the he flatlined.

"I lost the pulse"! Duke called.

"Let's defib", Reaper barked. "Clear"!

He placed them on Goat's chest and the chock went through Goat's body. But Goat still remained flatlined.

"Again", reaper said. He charged it. "Clear"!

"Kom igen, kom igen", Mira ranted under her breath. (Come on, come on)

The electricity surged through Goat again, his chest moved up violently but Goat's condition didn't change. Reaper tried again with no result. He turned off the monitor and defibrillations.

"I'm calling it", Reaper said.

"Oh fuck", Mira exclaimed turning around looking up at the roof as she bowed her head backwards and closed her eyes.

Reaper took out some rage at a table and kicked it hard. It made Sam jump a bit but she understood why he, they were angry. Sarge stared at Sam. He was extremely angry.

"You are gonna tell me just what the **fuck** is going on up here"! He demanded.

"What"? She asked.

"Come here", he said standing by the black bag.

First she stood her ground and didn't move.

"Come here", Sarge repeated.

Sam walked over towards Sarge. He grabbed the edge of the bag ready to pull it open.

"This is what"? He asked.

He pulled it away revealing the monster Reaper killed in the sewers. It had black, hard skin, a set of sharp claws and teeth to rip into flesh. A set of a dozen eyes were present. The eyes were open and the jaws were powerful. It had bullet holes from Reaper shooting it.

"Oh god", Sam exclaimed stepping away from it.

"Have you found anything like this on you archeological digs"? Sarge asked.

"N-no", Sam stammered.

"Is it possible that it came from the outside, from the surface"?

"The planet is completely dead", Sam replied.

"It came from somewhere lady", Portman jumped in.

"Portman, shut up", Sarge demanded.

"The surface of the planet can't support life", Sam explained.

"Well, maybe it doesn't need air, it could have come from another planet or something", Portman stated.

"What like an alien"? Sam said shooting down the idea.

"Look at that thing"! Portman yelled pointing at it.

"Portman"! Sarge yelled angry. "You need to **Shut**, the **Fuck **up"!

Portman flinched and took a step back.

"That's not what we saw", Reaper said sudden. Everyone turned to him. "That's not what Goat, Mira and I shot at in genetics".

Portman stared at him in a mix or horror and anger.

"Are you telling me there's more of these fuckin' things"? He said.

"No he's saying we shot at Winnie the fuckin' Pooh", Mira said.

"Fuck off", Portman said.

"Shut up"! Sarge demanded.

Sarge looked at Sam.

"Where are your surface entrance points"? He asked.

"There's pressure door at the end of the north corridor", Sam explained.

"Destroyer, you Kid, Portman get there on the double", Sarge ordered. "Give me an update".

"Yes sir", destroyer affirmed.

"Whatever this thing is, it cannot get back through the Ark", Sarge stated. "Mac".

"_Sir", _Mac said.

"I want you to arm Pinky with a weapon, some ST grenades, and seal the Ark door".

Sam and Reaper exchanged a glance.

"There's one other door", Sam informed.

"Where"? Sarge asked.

Sam opened her mouth but Reaper spoke.

"The entrance, to the archeological dig", he explained.

"Duke stay here with the doctor and Vega", Sarge ordered.

"I'm fine", Vega insisted sitting up. "I just need my sunglasses". She had dropped her sunglasses in the sewage fighting the monster that killed Goat.

Realizing the world still spin around her she got back down. "Maybe not".


	5. Chapter 5

Doom: Going to Hell

Chapter 5

* * *

Mac placed a pistol in Pinky's hands. He already held two ST grenades. He pulled the pin back, making it ready to fire.

"Don't let anything through the Ark", Mac said.

Pinky looked confused and scared.

"H-hey wait a minute"! He called. "Y-you can't leave me here, I'm not a soldier. This is bullshit! Why don't you go fuck yourself! Hey… you suppose to protect me"!

The last employees walked through the large round door. Mac ignoring Pinky's pleads pressed the button to close the door and walked through it.

"Ark secured", he informed Sarge.

Everybody except Vega and Duke met outside the Ark in the atrium. Mac was the last to join them.

"The last people's evacuated to Earth", he told Sarge.

Sarge nodded.

"Alright men, we're going in hot", Sarge said.

"We're not calling in backup"? Portman asked.

He didn't like the sound of going back in without backup.

"The Ark is sealed. Nothing gets back until everything on this planet is dead", Sarge said.

"You serious"? Portman asked.

"Pick up your weapons Portman", Reaper said.

"Come on Portman, move out", Destroyer said.

"Didn't you all see how that thing greased Goat"? Portman asked.

Mira glared at Portman. _Cowardly fuck_.

"We don't know what we're dealing with", Portman said. "It's SOP to call in reinforcements when"…

"**We are**, the reinforcements", Sarge said harsh. "Now you shoulder, your **fuckin'** weapon soldier".

He took a step towards Portman with narrowing eyes. Portman shook his head.

"Now", Sarge threatened. His form standing over Portman, making him all the more intimidating.

Portman slowly grabbed his strap and shouldered his weapon. Echo rolled his eyes. Finally Portman manned up.

"Grow some balls man", Echo said.

"Fuck you", Portman retorted.

Echo glared at Portman.

* * *

**Near Archeology**

Mira and Echo scouted the corridors around archeology while Mac, Sarge and Reaper was inside.

"Det här är så jävla sjukt", Mira said. (This is so fucked up)

"What's that"? Echo asked walking next to her.

"I said, this is so fucked up", Mira repeated in English.

Echo snorted.

"I hear that girl", he agreed.

Mira aim around the corner and gave Echo the clear signal, which was a nod in his direction.

"Hey, you think maybe that doc would hide anything from us"? Mira asked.

"Who, Reaper's sister"? Echo replied. "Nah, don't know". He shrugged his shoulders. "Reaper should know if she does". He looked at her. "But I wouldn't let Reaper hear you say that though".

For several minutes they scouted quietly without saying a word. Mira mumbled something in Swedish which Echo didn't understand. She stepped up her pace, ending up in front of Echo. He should have known better then mentioning that Reaper knew best. Of course he meant what he said but it wasn't what Mira wanted to hear.

"Mira", he tried getting her attention.

She glanced back over her shoulder.

Echo sighed and decided simply to tell her what she wanted to hear. No need for a pissed off Swede on this mission.

"Reaper's call of sending you of medical leave was wrong in my point of view", Echo said.

Surprised Mira stopped and looked at him.

"I just wanted you to know that", he explained passing her by.

She jogged to him and walked beside him. Unable to pull her eyes from glancing at him. Suddenly he stopped, pushed her back by the shoulders and threw himself on top of her. Behind them in the junction something large moved past. Just where Mira had stood a second later if Echo hadn't pulled her back. Echo turned his head back over his shoulder. That was probably good because Mira couldn't keep her eyes off him where they lay centimeters from each other faces. Their libs centimeters from touching. She could barely control herself from leaning forward to kiss him.

"_Contact"! _Sarge voice echoed through the comm.

Echo quickly stood up. "You okay"?

Mira nodded and gestured him to take point after it. Echo hurried after it meeting up with Reaper and Sarge.

"Pinky what do you see"? Sarge asked.

"_It's big, very bit",_ Pinky informed. _"Moving fast back towards the lab complex"._

They arrived at the open metal door. The thing was smart enough to open the thick metal door. That was bad news. It was far more intelligent then they'd thought.

"Shit", Sarge cursed not seeing anything in the upcoming junction.

Kid, Portman and Destroyer came from one corridor.

"Did you guys get it"? Kid asked.

Sarge shook his head.

"All around defense men", Sarge ordered. "Portman, Destroyer you stay here and dig in".

Destroyer nodded.

As the conversation went on Reaper glanced at Mira who breathed heavily. Echo laid his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. He whispered something to her. By the expressions it sounded like an apology. Though Reaper didn't know what Echo apologized for.

"Pinky, if anything tries to get through that door us an ST grenade. It cannot get back to earth", Sarge said.

"Hey, he pops an ST in there he's gonna blow the Ark", Portman protested.

"Reaper, Mira, Echo, Kid you sweep the surrounding corridors", Sarge ordered.

"If he blows the Ark how the hell we suppose to get the fuck home"? Portman exclaimed angry.

"Shut up man", Mira said having had enough of him. "Man the fuck up".

"Portman", Sarge said, interrupting Portman's coming insult. "Shut the fucking door".

"Where are you going"? Destroyer asked.

"I'm going to the armory", Sarge replied. "Think we can use something with a little bit more kick".

"Sarge"? Mira asked looking around.

"What"? He asked turning to her.

"Where's Mac"? Mira asked fearing the answer.

Sarge sigh.

"He didn't make it", he explained.

"Shit", Destroyer exclaimed. He cursed the fucking thing that killed him.

Mira paired up with Echo and sweeps northward while Kid and Reaper went south. At the moment Mira almost wished Reaper had grounded her on base, at least right now. They quietly sweep corridor after corridor without seeing any sign of it. Not to mention most corridors looked the same, just as boring as the previous one.

Mira couldn't let go of the moment Echo had pushed her down and thrown himself on her to protect her. She couldn't stop thinking of the moment where their lips almost, without his knowledge almost, met. He was a friend and her partner and that was it…right?

* * *

**Infirmary**

Sam was working on the body from the sewers as Duke stood a few feet away. Vega was on her feet again. She eyed the Imp stuck in the nanowall. It had scratched Duke and tried to kill him and Sam but closing the nanowall inadvertently got it stuck in it. It was far smaller in size from that big one the others was chasing.

"So what's the deal with John and eh… Mira"? Sam asked. "I noticed a few glares before".

"You noticed that huh", Duke said. "Yeah".

"Please, you could put a knife into that tension", Vega spoke.

Sam throw her a glance but didn't reply. Duke glared at her for a moment before turning to Sam again.

"Yeah, well… basically she got injured on a previous mission and Reaper wanted her benched and considered her for medical leave"… Duke explained.

"And Mira didn't take kindly to hearing that", Vega cut in.

"Hell no", Duke said. "Girl was jumpin' mad and Sarge was this close to bench her when she punched Reaper in the face. He fell like a rock".

"Jesus", Sam exclaimed.

Sam turned her head around and gasped. She pressed herself against the table. Duke turned around immediately and saw Goat standing up, partly mutated in the glassed in room.

"What the fuck", Duke called.

He raised his weapon towards him. Vega looked over at the commotion and gasped. She stood and just stared at Goat's bloody standing body. He made the sign of the cross over his chest. Thereafter he ran headfirst into the glass, leaving a bloody print of his head. Again he rushed into the glass as hard as he could head first, and again and again, until he die.

Duke slowly walked towards the windows. Goat's body wasn't moving any longer. He tried to take in what just happened. Sam turned back to the body. While Vega stepped towards them.

"The fuck just happened"? She demanded.

"This thing didn't butcher Willits", Sam said. "It is Willits".

Duke took a step closer to her, frowning. "What"?


	6. Chapter 6

Doom: Going to Hell

Chapter 6

* * *

Echo and Mira still sweep the corridors without success. Reaper and Kid hadn't had any better luck. Mira still thought of the moment he laid on top of her. She was getting a headache thinking about it. But she couldn't get it out of her head. No matter how hard she tried. And she really did try.

She felt it was getting a bit heavier to breath. Every breath was harder and harder to take. She stopped and took a heavy breath. She took a hold on the wall to stand up normal.

"You okay Mira"? Echo asked.

"I… just need a minute", Mira assured.

"Is it the injuries acting up again"? He asked worried about her breathing.

He watched her breath as he looked around.

"Hey Reaper comm in", he said.

Mira gave him a glare and a shake of her head. Echo ignored it. _Stubborn Swedish bastard_. Time for both of them to get over this shit.

"_What is it Echo"?_ Reaper came through.

"Yeah eh… Mira's having trouble breathing, so… why don't you get your ass over here".

"_On my way, what's your position"?_ He asked.

"I'm… fine… just stay where you… are", Mira insisted.

"_Right",_ Reaper said obviously coming anyway.

"We are eh… southeast of the airlock", Echo told him.

Mira glared at Echo but he just glared back.

"Get over yourself Mira", Echo told her.

She was caught off guard and stared surprised at him. What was that supposed to mean?

"Fuck you talking about"? She demanded.

"You and he's gonna have to kiss and make up at some point", Echo said annoyed. "You two making this bigger then it is. I'm getting so tired of this bullshit your pulling, you know! Stop acting like a pair of kids"!

Mira stared with widened eyes at Echo. The way he shouted at her to get her shit together. What was she supposed to respond to that? She opened her mouth but couldn't bring out a word. With that he knew his point made it in.

Her breathing was stabilizing. But knowing Reaper he'd want to have a look at her anyway. She glanced at Echo who stood looking out with his back turned to her.

"Sorry", she said, almost whispered but still enough so he heard.

He turned around smiling at her. It made her feel better, warmer inside. His eyes widened and he grabbed his assault rifle.

"Mira look out"! He yelled.

She spun around hardly gripping a hold of the rifle. She could do little more before a claw hit her arm sending her to the floor. Her head echoed on the metal floor. Echo fired. He didn't fire much until it jumped him. Pulling his knife Echo drove it into the Imp's neck. It gave off an almost deafening shriek.

He jumped off Echo and disappeared around them. He heard it growl nearby so it was still here. Echo pulled Mira to her feet.

"How you feeling, girlie"? Echo asked.

"Like I got scratched on my arm", Mira replied glancing on her bleeding shoulder. She picked her gun up. "Fuck is it"?

"Somewhere around", Echo replied.

It hadn't been the big one they chased before. This one was smaller. Which meant it was at least two of them. They stood back to back, aiming and standing ready for the next attack. Mira could hear her heart speeding up, the adrenalin pumping through her body. They had surly picked a bad place to get attacked in. a four way junction. Their aim changed between two corridors each.

"Sarge we got a"… Echo said.

He was cut off by his own gunfire. Mira spun around just as Echo was thrown into the wall. Two bullets drove into her the Imp's gut. It growled at her and grabbed her head. Throwing her against the wall and into the next wall before letting her go. Her head, left arm and back was throbbing in pain. Opening her eyes Echo was up trying to cut it with his knife. He aimed for the head but a maneuver left him cutting the shoulder, injuring it but not killing it before it left again.

"_Echo report", _Sarge said. _"Echo what's going on, say again"._

He kneeled beside Mira. He placed a hand gently behind her head and helped her on her feet. Afterwards he turned and picked up her weapon. A pair of hands from the vent over them reached down suddenly and grabbed Echo.

"_Mira, come in",_ Reaper demanded.

Mira jumped and grabbed Echo by the waist. She used all her force and weight to try pulling him down.

"You want it you fucker"! Echo yelled struggling to get lose.

The Imp shrieked when Echo drove his knife into its chest over and over again. Mira wasn't heavy enough to pull him down. The monster was too strong for her. Suddenly Echo's body went limb. He stopped struggling.

"_Mira's, what's your position"? _Sarge asked.

"_Sir, we're almost at their location_", Reaper said.

Reaper and Kid heard Mira scream and picked up the pace. The scream was her realizing Echo wasn't moving. It set in why he wasn't moving, why he stopped struggling.

"Echo"! Mira yelled on the top of her lungs, trying to pull his body down.

Blood flowed down in her hair, arms and face. But still she didn't let go. She wouldn't let it take his body away from her. No way would it get to feats on him. Sense Echo stopped struggling it was easier for the Imp to pull him up. A hand reached out to grab Mira. It forced her to let go and fall with a bang to the ground.

She hit her head and back, looking up at the vents, the bloody vents with blood dripping down. Echo's blood. She screamed in rage and grabbed her pistol and emptied it into the roof. Mira crawled to the wall, away from the vent. She couldn't control her tears from running down her cheeks. She started sobbing and shaking violently.

"Mira"! Reaper called.

He and Kid run around the corner. Reaper kneeled by her side. Her white hair had red drops of blood all over, her face was a mix of tears and blood and her left shoulder was blooded, both arms was colored with blood, though only the shoulder blood was hers. She shaked uncontrollably while she sobbed.

"Shit", Kid exclaimed.

Reaper turned around to ask what it was but followed Kid's eyes. The vent was dripping with blood, the floor under was blood filled too. With Echo nowhere in sight, the question of what happened was almost not needed.

"Mira"? Reaper asked gently. "Where's Echo"?

Her eyes met his as she tried to speak.

"All over", she replied sobbing.

Kid closed his eyes and sigh while cursing under his breath. Reaper began patching her shoulder up.

"Sarge, Echo's gone", he informed.

"_Goddammit"!_ Sarge called. _"Make your way to Portman's coordinates quickly, he's not answering"._

"As soon as I patch Mira up, sir", Reaper said.

"_Fine"._

"H-h-he's g-gone", Mira mumbled. "Echo est parti". (Echo is gone)

She started taking control over herself again. She stopped sobbing and dried the tears and blood from her face, most of the blood anyway. Reaper helped her to her feet.

"Let's go", he said gently. "Portman's off comm's".

"Too bad", Mira said sarcastically.

Reaper almost glared at her but kept it to a mild frown. He turned and jogged away. Kid handed Mira her weapons. She nodded and they jogged after Reaper.


	7. Chapter 7

Doom: Going to Hell

Chapter 7

* * *

Reaper, Kid and Mira entered the restroom and ran forwards. The got to their knees and fired. Portman was dangling from an Imp who'd grabbed his head through the vent. Portman screamed in panic and kicked and waved his arms. Sarge ran through his men and aimed the BFG, the Big Force Gun towards the freak holding Portman.

Sarge pulled the trigger and a bolt of blue energy hit the area, the Imp and everything in a three-five meter area was melted. He could only assume he killed the Imp sense there are no body to recover.

"Holy shit", he exclaimed looking at the gun.

Kid walked over to Portman, avoiding ant melted shit falling at him. Portman wasn't moving. Kid took his pulse. He shook his head to Sarge. Sarge eyes shifted to Mira. Her white hair had drops of blood in it, her whitish skin in her face had stains of blood and her vest and cargo pants was covered too. Without a doubt Echo's blood.

"You get his id"? Sarge asked.

Mira looked down and shook her head. Reaper picked up Portman's id tag from his body.

"You three bag him and tag him", Sarge ordered. "I'm going for Destroyer".

"Destroyer's dead"? Reaper asked.

Sarge nodded. He left the room as they began working on getting Portman into the bag. Mira kicked next wall of a toilet booth hard.

"Mira", Reaper looked at her.

She turned around to insult him but for some reason just stared at him. Kid didn't look happier. Destroyer had kind of taken care of him.

"Come on", Reaper. "We'll morn him after we kill this thing".

Mira lowered her gaze.

"Yeah".

* * *

**Infirmary**

"Destroyer"? Duke asked.

"And Portman and Echo", Reaper said. "We found two other scientists at the dig, Thurman and a bold guy with glasses".

"Doctor Clay", Sam said.

Duke ran up to Sarge who carried Destroyer. Vega placed her hands on a table and breathed heavily and slowly.

"Fuck"! She cursed.

"I got him, I got him", Duke said sad. "The fuck happened man? Fuck happened, man"?

Duke put Destroyer down on the ground, resting towards the wall.

"Did you check their necks"? Sam asked. "Where there open wounds on their necks"?

"We were conducting a firefight, not an autopsy", Reaper told her.

Sarge's eyes leaped from the Imp in the nanowall to the blood on the window.

"What the hell is this"? He demanded. "And who's got damn blood is on that window"?

"Goat's", Sam explained short. "He killed himself".

Sarge frowned in disbelief.

"What'd you me he killed himself? He was already dead", Sarge said.

Duke look over his shoulder.

"It's true, Goat was changing into one of these mothafuckers and he killed himself"! Duke almost yelled. He and Destroyer had been together sense childhood, grown up in the same shit-ass neighborhood. They were almost like brothers. Mira stared at Duke after the last statement. Sarge stood in the middle of the room.

"We came up here to rescue six scientists, four are known dead", he spoke. "And doctor Willits is probably K.I.A somewhere down in the sewer. The only one missing is doctor Carmack". He looked at Sam and Duke. "Has Doctor Carmack showed up yet"?

"Oh, he's shown up alright", Duke replied.

"Look at the left ear", Sam said pointing at the Imp in the nanowall.

Puzzled Sarge did so and founded the left ear gone. And he remembered that Carmack had torn his own left ear off.

"Son of a bitch", he said letting it sink in.

"Helvetes jävla skit", Mira gasped. (Holy fucking shit)

Sam walked towards the operating table with the dead Imp on.

"I think this other one is Steve Willits", she spoke. "I'm going to draw DNA and check it against his medical records".

"What the hell are you working with, up here"? Sarge demanded to know.

"We're analyzing bones, we are not doing anything like this" Sam tried to explained, taking a step away from Sarge.

"Then what the fuck is that"! Sarge called. He pointed at the dead sewer Imp.

"It could be a genetic mutation, or a virus", Sam theorist. "It may even be reversible".

"It's irreversible", Sarge explained. "Doctor Carmack's condition is irreversible".

He walked towards the Carmack Imp and took his pistol out.

"No"! Sam yelled.

He placed it in the Imps mouth and fired. Blood splashed over the wall. Sarge took a rag and wiped the blood off the barrel of the gun.

"Because doctor Carmack's condition is that, he's dead", Sarge finished.

"Woah, shit", Vega smirked.

"Kid, Duke get back to the dig and make sure those other dead scientist, are really dead", Sarge ordered.

He walked up to Sam. She stepped back from his large, frightening form.

"Now you are gonna tell me what the fuck is going on up here", Sarge demanded.

"I told you", Sam replied. She was a little scared of him. "We're an archeological research center".

"I'm not gonna ask you again", he informed harsh, stepping closer.

Sam glanced to John and Mira, who she thought was a nice and friendly girl. Her brother glanced at Sarge but didn't do anything. Mira responded Sam's glance with a hard glare. She wanted to know the same as Sarge. It was her teammates too who'd been killed. She liked Sam but now she was pissed. Maybe it was mostly Echo's death that pissed her of at Sam but Mira didn't care and Echo is dead and god help her if Sam was holding something back from them.

"What have you been downloading lady"? Vega asked. "Just what'd they send you up here to protect"?

"T-the research data", Sam explained.

"Research into what"? Reaper asked with a cold voice stepping forward.

Sam started up the recording from one of the files. They watched as a man, named Curtis Stahl was strapped up and lowered into the holding cell. Doctor Carmack commented in the background. The injected something into his system. After 41 minutes the man's arm was mutated and it continued through his body, all while the man screamed in pain.

"C24", Sam said shocked looking at a vile.

"C24"? Mira asked. "Fucks that"?

"Long story short", Reaper said. "The people who built the Ark gave themselves a twenty-fourth chromosome to become superhuman, heal faster, super smart and that shit".

"Some became superhuman while some, like Stahl turned into monsters." Sam said. "It would explain why they would have to build the Ark to escape to a new beginning".

Sarge was taking it all in while Reaper started picking up the discs.

"What are you doing"? Sarge asked.

"We have to destroy these discs", reaper explained. "If we take the date back"…

"We take, the data back", Sarge said.

"Sarge do you not see what's going on"?

"I didn't see shit, and I don't get paid to see shit", Sarge said in a hard cold tone. "I have my orders John, and so do you".

Reaper turned to Mira.

"Mira"… he began.

"Fuck you Reaper", she told him backing a few steps with her hands in the air defensively. "I'm a grunt for fucksake. I didn't join the fuckin' corps to make big decisions".

Sarge raised his two brows at Reaper. Truth be told Mira's hadn't exactly followed everything that was talked about and the rushed decision from reaper, she took the easy way and went with Sarge.

"I think I'm with Reaper sir"… Vega raised her hand.

"This isn't a fuckin' democracy"! Sarge yelled.

He was tired of the discussion. Vega flinched, not expecting him to burn off at her.

"Yes sir", she fell to attention.

"_Sarge, we got a problem",_ Kid said. _"One of the dead scientists is missing"._

Sarge headed for the door and looked over his shoulder at Reaper. He gave the two ladies a nod to move out.

"Now", he said.

"You just wanna leave her here", Reaper disagreed.

"She have a job to do, as do we", Sarge said.

Job turned and gave Sam a radio.

"You can contact us with this", he told her.

Sam nodded. After everybody left the lab Vega and Mira swept the corridors near the Ark room.

"You know this is bullshit right"? Vega asked Mira.

"What are you ranting on about"? Mira asked.

They walked around a corner and Mira nodded it was clear.

"What Reaper said", Vega explained.

She didn't get to say anything more before Mira went off. She turned to her and stopped right in her tracks.

"Will you get off my back you stupid fuck"! Mira snapped at her. "Sarge got a point, don't you think, we're here to do a job, not go through a politic debate, I obey my CO. I don't know about you and Reaper right know though". Mira turned around leaving a shocked Vega behind her. "Go fuck yourself"!

Usually Vega would probably have punched her for insulting her like that but she was just so shocked. Mira usually snapped at people but this seemed so out of nowhere. Though not out of characters.

"_Sarge, something is cutting through the Ark door", _Pinky warned.

"_Do you have a visual"? _Sarge asked.

"_Oh I got a visual aye", _Pinky insured.

"_Don't let it get to the Ark"! _Sarge demanded.

Mira and Vega started running as quickly as their legs could carry them. They arrived to see the Hell knight Imp almost having almost cut through the door. Vega and Mira opened fire. Pouring bullets over it. The Imp had almost cut it all through. It turned and rushed the two marines.

Mira jumped out of the way the second after Vega, which almost gave the Imp the time needed to grab her. She raised her M16 to fire again. The Imp punched the rifle from her hands and punched her in the gut. The kneeled double, having had the air forced from her lungs. It grabbed her head and threw her across the room floor.

She hit the wall hard. The Imp charged Vega. Half a dozen bullets dripped into it without slowing it down much. Stepping backwards while firing Vega found her mag empty.

"Fuck", she cursed hitting the Imp with the gun.

It grabbed the gun and punched at Vega. Her vest ripped apart by the Imps claws, right into her skin under her shirt and uniform. The Imp bit into Vega's neck. She screamed in pain and horror, unable to do anything. It let her go and pushed her away. Quickly it returned to the large round metal door. After cutting through most of it a body-tackle broke it down.

"_Pinky use the grenade"!_ Sarge yelled. _Use the goddamn grenade"!_

They ran passed Duke and Kid.

"Fall in"! He ordered.

In the corridor just outside the Ark room they found Mira trying to stand up by the left wall. Her head was throbbing in pain. To the right by the cut open door Vega's lying with a bite wound bleeding from her shoulder. Kid stopped by her and Sarge and Duke rushed into the Ark room itself.

"Pinky's gone", Sarge said enraged. "That fuckup ran".

"Shit, it got through", Duke said.

Kid helped Vega inside the Ark room and Mira came behind her. Sarge eyes laid upon Vega who Kid sat leaned to the wall.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, the fucking thing bit me", she cursed under heavy breath. She looked at Sarge. "No quiero convertir", she begged. (I don't want to turn)

"You won't", Sarge assured raising his M16 and aiming for her head.

"Hey Sarge", Reaper protested, standing in between them. "You can't do that".

Sarge looked at him with narrowing eyes.

"Step aside… Reaper", Vega told him.

"No way", Reaper declared. "Sarge we can't"…

"Fuck that", Vega stated.

She raised her pistol from the holster on her thigh and put it against her head.

"I ain't… turning into… one of those motherfuckers", she said.

"Vega"! Mira shouted trying to stop her.

The same moment as Mira screamed and Reaper turned around Vega blow her brains out. Her blood spattered across the wall behind her. Blood ran out from the hole in her head. Duke stared at her in a state of shock. Kid looked like he was gonna vomit. He had her blood on his uniform cargo pants and the Kevlar vest.

"_Time required to renewed operations, five minutes", _a female robotic voice informed.

Sarge looked up and seemingly ignored what had just happened.

"This mission is no longer containment, get all the weapons and ammo you can", he demanded. "We're going through".

"Sam over", Reaper called Sam over the radio. "Sam do you read me over".

She didn't respond. He turned to Sarge.

"_Time required to renewed operations, four minutes and forty-five seconds"._

"You got three", Sarge decided against his better judgment.

Reaper doubled towards Sam's location as quickly as he could. Mira, Kid and Duke was gathering every weapon and mag they could get their hands on in the meantime.

He entered the lab.

"Sam why didn't you answer your comm"? He asked.

"Why did it take Clay and not doctor Thurman"? Sam asked.

"What"? John asked. He was extremely stressed.

""Lucy had the twenty-fourth chromosome, but she died protecting her should, not devouring it. Why did the same chromosome that turned Lucy into a superhuman turn Stahl into a monster"? Sam continued asked.

Lucy, the humanoid skeleton they'd found was positioned trying to protect her child from something.

"Sam, we gotta go", John told her completely stressed out.

"Give me a minute", Sam asked.

"We don't have a minute", John told her.

"Then give me ten seconds", she insisted.

She showed him a piece of wool and dipped it in something. On the table laid a tongue, a long tongue from one of the Imps. The Carmack Imp to be exact.

"This in brain matter from Portman", Sam said.

She moved the wool piece over the tongue and it jumped, as if trying to catch it. Both the siblings flinched. She took another piece of wool and dipped it in another little cup.

"This is from Destroyer", Sam told him.

She moved it yet again over the tongue without any effect. John was surprised and looked at Sam.

"It's choosing John", she explained. "It's choosing who to infect".

"H-how is it choosing"? He asked immediately.

Sam walked away to another lab table and looked into a microscope.

"Ten percent of the human genome is still unmapped", Sam said.

"A map to what? Evil"? John asked.

"It must be leaching onto some sort of markers for psychotic and violent behavior", Sam continued.

"Oh, god", John exclaimed. "We gotta hurry"!

"What is it"? She asked concerned.

She walked after him quickly.

"The people on the other side of the Ark they won't all be infected", John exclaimed rushing for the door.

"What's going on"? Sam asked trying to follow every word.

John turned to her.

"Sarge is gonna kill 'em all", John explained.

* * *

**Ark Room, six minutes ago**

Mira, Kid and Duke stood in front of Sarge. They have bunkered up over every weapon and ammunition mag they could get their hands on. Mira glanced towards the door. Waiting for Reaper to came running with Sam. Sarge looked extremely serious, though still like he has full control over the situation.

"We uphold quarantine", he said. "Nothing gets to the elevator back on earth. If it breaths… kill it".

He catched Mira's glance behind them.

"Let's go, he slacked behind", Sarge said. "None but his own fault".

Mira glared at Sarge's back.

"_Ark Travel in progress",_ a robotic female voice spoke.

Mira put her hands on her knees and doubled over staring at the ground while trying not to vomit. She coughed heavily. She pulled herself together hearing Portman's voice.

"_This is Corporal Dean Portman with RRTS unit 6. We've encountered hostile activity and request immediate RRTS reinforcements"._ His voice continued coming through the computer.

Sarge looked at the computer while Duke started pressing buttons.

"Son of a bitch", Mira muttered.

"Sir, the quarantine will be lifted in one hour", Duke informed.

"Reset it for another six hours", Sarge demanded.

"I can't", Duke replied. "The system is disabled".

Kid leaned right and looked at Duke.

"There disabling the computer now"? He said.

"Yeah, there rocket scientist, remember", Duke replied

The four marines formed up and moved through the corridors.

* * *

**Alright people, we're closing on the ending. But don't worry about that, we'll have some more Doom after this one. Plus I have changed the ending a bit from how it really ended so bare with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Doom: Going to Hell

Chapter 8

* * *

Mira took the northern corridor, Sarge and Kid the east and Duke the south. They started putting a bullet in the head of every single body in their path. Mira wasn't thrilled over the idea but it had to be done. Hell, if she got infected she would like someone to smash her brains in. in a way they were doing these people I favor. She was unknowing of the information Sam and Reaper had.

She rounded a corner finding two half mutated people feeding on a body.

"Shit", she exclaimed in disgust.

The turned towards her and rushed her growling. Two fired four bullets, to into each skull. Both fell over, dead. Mira shot the one they feed upon in the head, not taking any chances.

"_Sarge do you read me, over"?_ Reaper came through.

Mira shinned up upon hearing he had arrived. She wasn't sure why though. She was still mad at him, right? She think she is anyway.

"_Sarge do you read me, over. Look do not kill everybody, do not kill everybody. There not all infected", _Reaper warned._ "Sarge do you read"?_

It were a moment of quietness.

"_Copy that Reaper", _Sarge replied finally.

Mira looked around. Everyone wasn't infected. B-but they'd shot everyone they saw in the head. Had she killed innocent people? Mira turned around, deciding to head back to Sarge and Reaper. She doubled back through the corridors she had just cleared. When she arrived at the Ark room she found Sarge and Reaper in a debate with Sam standing with her brother.

"I don't think everyone is infected, or, even capable of being infected", Sam tried to explain.

Mira didn't like what she had just heard. Good god, if that was true she really had… how many possible survivors had she killed… had she… murdered?

"We have to stop anything from getting to the surface, by any means necessary", Sarge said cold.

"So let's evacuate the uninfected", Reaper suggested. "And blow this place to hell".

It wasn't a bad idea actually. She would total agree with that. But Sarge was like another man then usual. Killing innocent. All of this, it wasn't like him.

"And we have orders to protect this facility", Sarge countered.

Reaper narrowed his eyes.

"We don't have orders to kill innocent people", he stated.

Sarge looked at Reaper with narrowing eyes until seeing Mira coming up.

"Hell are you doing here"? He demanded. "You cleared northern corridor"?

"Not yet", Mira replied. "I heard over the comm and wanted too"…

"I gave you an ordered", Sarge barked.

She met Sarge's narrowing eyes with a glare.

"I am not killing innocent people", she said. "Sir".

The tension just kept growing in the room. Thankfully Duke arrived and temporarily broke it up.

"Found this chicken shit hiding under a pile of dead bodies", Duke said.

After him came Pinky. Sarge wasn't too happy over seeing the cowardly fuck who caused all this. Who activated the Ark and let the thing through to Earth base.

"Am glad to see you guys", Pinky sighed of relief. "That thing came right through the door. I tried to use the grenade but it came to me too fast".

Sam checked his neck for wounds. Finding none it meant he wasn't infected. She walked over to Sarge.

"There are no wound on his neck, he's clean", she assured.

"I say, who's clean, and who is not", Sarge spoke cold.

His grip on his weapons tightened, like he was going to fire. Pinky looked very unease.

"Hey it wasn't my fault", he said. "I'm not a soldiers you shouldn't have left me there"…

"Sarge", Kid arrived putting Destroyer's chain gun to the side.

Sarge eyes shifted to him.

"There's store room to the south, got like twenty people hold up inside of it", Kid informed. "We gotta do something".

He looked at Sarge, waiting for orders.

"Your orders were to clear that sector", Sarge said. "Is it clear"?

Kid looked shocked.

"N-no, I told them to stay put, look their fine but scared shitless", Kid assured.

"We kill 'em all son", Sarge said. "Let god sort 'em out".

Kid stared at him and stammering shook his head. Mira was impressed how Kid was mouthing back to Sarge. Standing up for himself.

"T-this is wrong. I think"…

"Son, you don't think"! Sarge snapped. "Now you will obey a direct order, from your commanding officer".

Sarge eyes narrowed, staring Kid down.

"Now", he demanded. He was running out of patience.

Kid shook his head.

"Go to hell", Kid snapped.

The next second a bullet ripped through Kid's throat. He fall backwards with blood splattering over his face.

"No"! Reaper yelled.

"Holy shit"! Duke exclaimed.

Reaper sat down beside him and tried to cover the bleeding wound with his hands. Kid coughed, choking in his own blood. Mira stared at the Kid. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Sarge shot the Kid. Her eyes shifted, staring narrowing at Sarge.

"Mutinous insurrection, is punishable, by death", Sarge stated.

Duke pushed gently Sam in behind him. Mira and he held tightly of their M16s. Pinky looked terrified. He looked like the kind of guy right know that would do something nobody expected.

Kid stopped breathing and Reaper closed his eyes.

"It was his first mission"! Reaper snapped at Sarge.

"And it's not gonna be my last"! Sarge snapped back. "I need soldiers. I don't need anybody else, but soldiers".

"Drop your weapons"! Pinky called pointing a pistol at them. "I have on intension of getting killed by a madman, drop your weapons"!

Sarge looked at Pinky ready to pull up his rifle and fire. But everyone suddenly stared at something behind Pinky and he lowered the pistol.

"There's something behind me, isn't it"? He said.

The next moment the large Stahl Imp grabbed Pinky's head and throw him into a few boxes. He swinged the screaming Pinky at the marines. Reaper and Duke was knocked down. Sarge and Mira fired but missed the fleeing Imp.

"On my"! Sarge demanded.

Duke helped Reaper up and Mira set after Sarge.

"Get Sam", Reaper said.

They doubled down a dark corridor after the Imp and through a nanowall. They slowed and slowly advanced, having lost the Imp a while ago. Growling was heard from somewhere in from of them.

"Halt", Sarge ordered.

Their lights fell on infected swarming towards them. Some slightly mutated and some fully mutated. The sound of growling and gunfire filled the room. They started backing away from them.

"Moving", Sarge declared turning around and running to a position further back.

"Moving"! Reaper called.

Mira put two bullets in one's head and three in the chest of another. The next moment she heard the clicking sound of an empty mag. She pulled it out and inserted a new before turning and retreating.

"Moving"! She called.

Duke swung around after her. He first fired into the skull of one Imp who got a little too close.

"Shit I'm out"! Duke called.

Mira threw him a mag.

"Thanks girl", Duke replied.

"Withdraw, withdraw behind the nanowall", Sarge said.

Duke was the last one to rush through the nanowall. The infected were mere meters behind. Sarge punched the button too hard and broke it. The wall closed and opened and closed. It flickered between closed and open.

"Fuck, walls not closing"! Reaper exclaimed.

They fired, killing as many infected as possible. Duke stood on a vent when a pair of Imp hands grabbed it. Sam saw it and screamed as the hands grabbed Duke's feet. Duke looked down and stopped firing. He didn't have time to react. Sarge looked over his shoulder, seeing his man being held by the feet. In a microsecond Sarge turned around and kicked Duke in the gut as hard as he could. The force of the kick sent Duke flying into the wall as the force made the Imp lose its hold on him.

Though it hurt like hell Duke was still alive. He grunted while he tried to get up. Sarge was grabbed by his feet and pulled halfway through the wall. He grabbed the edge of the wall, trying to hold on.

"Sarge"! Mira exclaimed.

She grabbed his right hand and took support from the wall he'd grabbed while pulling. But the Imp or Imps in the other end was stronger.

"I'm not supposed to die", Sarge said before being pulled through the wall.

Mira was almost dragged through with him. Reaper was hit in the leg by a bullet who bounced which bounced from the nanowall. Finally the wall stabilized. Reaper took Sam in the arm and dragged her with him. Duke and Mira came up right behind.

* * *

**Minutes Later**

Mira and Duke was fortifying the metal door by placing anything they could find to barricade it. Sam sat with Reaper leaned on the wall. Reaper's wound was bleeding badly and Sam was unable to do much to help him. Reaper glanced at Duke and Mira who just stopped barricading.

"That should buy us a few minutes", Mira sigh.

They heard Imps beating on the door from the other side.

"That… may be an overestimate", Duke said. "And I'm low on ammo".

Mira took a mag from her vest belt.

"I got one other extra mag and a pistol with two extra", she said.

"Shit, got only the ammo in the pistol mag for mine", Duke explained.

Both turned to Reaper. They could tell he wasn't doing well.

"What's that"? Reaper asked, looking at the syringe Sam held.

"C24", she explained.

He shoved it aside. She looked into his eyes, pleading.

"No", he spoke weakly, in a matter of time he would pass out.

"But it could save you", Sam insisted.

"I've done some pretty bad things", he said.

"I know you John", she said gently.

Reaper shook his head.

"You don't know me".

"You're my brother", she replied smiling. "I know you".

She pulled up his sleeve and pressed the syringe into his bloodstream.

"Mira"… Reaper mumbled.

"Right here Reaper", Mira said rushing over and sat at his side.

"If I turn", reaper began. "One through the heart, one through the head. Don't you hesitate".

"I won't", she promised.

Before his eyes closed the last thing he saw Mira's warm and concerned smile. His breathing grow more irregular by the second. They waited for a minute before Mira stood up.

"He's unconscious", she declared. "We have to move".

Sam stared at her.

"No", she said abrupt.

Mira nodded to Duke who nodded back. Though unwillingly he pulled Sam to her feet.

"We can't wait honey", he reminded her.

Any moment the barricade would break and the infected rush in to tear them to pieces. Sam first struggled but finally willingly followed. The hurried through empty, bloody and body filled corridors. The sound of growling Imps came closer. Mira kicked the door to a bathroom open. Several booths was inside and she secured the room with Duke holding the rear.

Mira ripped the vent hatch off the wall and turned to Sam.

"Ladies first doc", she said.

Sam raised an eye brow. They heard Duke firing outside.

"Go"! Mira barked.

Outside two Imps lay dead at duke's feet. It had been a real close call. He opened fire again and an Imp fell a few meters away. He heard bullets fly by his right side, knowing Mira was covering him.

"I'm out"! Duke called. He ran behind Mira and reloaded his last mag whom Mira had given him earlier.

"Get to the vent"! Mira ordered.

She could feel he was about to protest.

"I'm right behind you Duke", she promised. "Just hurry before my ammo runs out".

Duke ran to the vent and climbed inside after Sam. She could crawl on all four because of the height of the ventilation. Duke could do it to, but only just.

"Mira"! He yelled after getting inside.

Hearing the call Mira closed the door and locked it. Knowing it wouldn't hold for long she ran and jumped at the vent. Immediately she was half way inside. Hearing the door break behind her Duke pulled her him rest of the way and outside grabbing distance. An Imp arm tried grabbing them from the opening. Though it couldn't grab anyone it was able to cut Mirai n the leg.

She cried out in pain but held it together.

"Let's go", Mira said.

They crawled silently through the vents from minutes. Trying to get to the elevator. A pair of claws slashed through the underpart of the vents, just barely missing Mira.

Duke and Sam quickly turned around.

"Go, go"! Mira waved them to continue.

A little more slicing and Mira found the metal she crawled on disappeared, along with her legs. Duke turned and tried to grab his pistol to shot it.

"Go"! Mira demanded. "I'll met up with you guys later".

The Imp pulled her down but Mira kicked it in the head, forcing it away from her. Pulling up her M16 she fired but missed the first shots. Squeezing the trigger again she put four bullets through the Imp's brain, smashing the insides. It was three meter between the vent and her. With her wounded leg she could get up.

"What do we do man"? Duke asked.

"We'll met up later, stay in the vents", Mira pleaded to him.

He sighed heavy. "God damn it"! He reached out and handed her his gun.

Mira shook her head. "You need it. Plus I got a few clips left in my own". She smirked. "Keep Sam safe Duke".

She stared right into his brown eyes.

"Fine", he nodded hesitantly. "But I ain't leaving without you Mira".

She snorted.

"You better not", she halted off in another direction.

Mira wasn't sure what happened next. She remembered killing a bunch of Imp, not to mention hearing gunfire in a distance. The next dozen minutes or so are completely blank.

Sneaking quietly through a hallway she suddenly ran into a person she least of all expected.

"S-Sarge"? Mira questioned staring at the large dark figure ten meters up.

"Mira", he called.

Hearing his voice clarified that it was him. Something was wrong though. She could up her finger at it. How'd he survive the Imp bulling him through the nanowall? She didn't really think much but more reacted. Walking around alone and now without any ammo she just felt relieved. Mira ran with her wounded leg up to him.

"I-I thought you were dead, sir", she said.

"Not dead enough", Sarge replied.

Mira didn't notice that the wound on his neck was ab ite wound, only that he was bleeding slightly. After that it was lights out. It happened to fats for her to be able to see what had happened.

* * *

**Ark Room**

"Are you alright"? Reaper asked Sam.

She laid on the ground, her leg injured and Duke nowhere in sight.

"I think so", Sam replied.

"Where's Mira and Duke"? Reaper asked.

"Last man standing Reaper", Sarge's voice echoed.

Reaper turned to see Sarge standing in the corridors. He had the BFG in his right hand while his left rested on Mira's back. She was lying, seemingly unconscious over Sarge shoulder. Sense Reaper couldn't see her head and she wasn't moving he assumed her unconscious. Her head was hanging down with her arms behind Sarge.

"I think both require medical attention", Sarge input.

Reaper watched Sarge's neck wound. He'd been bitten, like he assumed when he saw him.

"Get to the elevator", he whispered to Sam.

She started crawling away slowly.

"What you say we get some, fresh air"? Sarge suggested.

"You killed the Kid", Reaper said.

"We're all killer reaper", Sarge stated. "It's what they pay us for".

They eyes each other for a while. Reaper heard Mira start to groan. Sarge threw an eye at her little body on his large shoulder.

"Sarge"? She asked. She asked for him because he was the last person she remembered seeing.

Reaper raised his weapon.

"You gonna shot me John"? Sarge asked.

"Yeah I was thinking about it", Reaper said.

Mira picked up something about someone killing Sarge, but she couldn't say whose voice it was.

"How much you got"? Sarge asked.

"Half a clip", Reaper shrugged. "You".

Sarge gently put down Mira on the floor before raising the BFG.

"I've got, one round", he spoke.

Next moment he fired at Reaper. Reaper fired a few bullets and ducked from the blast. The blue bolt hit the wall and it stared melting. He aimed around for Sarge but couldn't see him anywhere. Then he saw the shadow and fired. Unfortunately he missed again.

A computer came flying reaper's way but he ducked under it. In that moment Sarge stood in front of him.

"Semper fi, motherfucker", Sarge said. "Faithful to the corps John".

Sarge took his gear off and reaper fired the last bullets in the M16 before throwing it away.

Mira slowly opened her eyes. She looked around to find herself alone in a dark corridor. Slowly she managed to stand up. Turning around Mira walked towards sounds of combat, or halted towards sounds of combat. Mira stared at the scene. Sarge and Reaper was fighting. Without a doubt they were trying to kill each other.

"The fuck I missed"? Mira asked herself.

She was thankful that Reaper was alive. So clearly the C24 had healed him. She hoped that's what happened anyway. But it didn't explain why Sarge and Reaper were fighting.

"Sarge, Reaper"! She yelled.

They stopped right after Sarge blocked a kick from Reaper. Both looked at her.

"Fuck is going on"! Mira demanded.

"Careful Mira, Sarge is bitten", Reaper warned.

"_Power back online in five minutes",_ the computer informed.

Mira looked at Sarge.

"If am was a mindless fuckin' monster", he began. "Would I have carried you after you collapsed? Don't you think I would have killed you"?

Her eyes shifted between the two men. Who was wrong and who was right? Why did she always have to take the hard decisions? She shut her eyes hard and took a deep breath of air into her lungs. She took combat stance against…

* * *

**One shorter chapter left.**

**Nooooooooooooooooo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys, I thoghut I posted this ages ago!**

Doom: Going to Hell

Chapter 9

* * *

She took combat stance against… against Reaper. He looked heartbroken at her.

"Mira"! He yelled at her.

Sarge smirked at Reaper.

Mira closed the distance between them step by step.

"Look at the bleeding"… Reaper was cut off by a punch in the chest.

He was trying to tell her to look at Sarge's bleeding shoulder. Reaper took two more punches until he blocked Sarge and kicked him. Reaper felt Mira's leg kicking him from behind hard. He managed to push Sarge way long enough to turn to Mira.

"Mira", he tried.

She sent punch after punch his way without replying. Finally Reaper saw one easy way, it would probably have some long term trust issues with it though, but that's for tomorrow. She punched her as hard as he could in the head, completely knocking her out cold.

Sarge grabbed a piece of metal and swung it at Reaper. He cut him in the chest but it quickly healed again. Reaper ducked and jumped aside from the next blows. Sarge growled swinging the metal piece.

He let out a shriek as four bullets burrowed into his back. Outrage he turned around. Reaper was relieved and surprised by seeing Duke. Duke stood pointing pistol at Sarge.

"Just die you son of a bitch"! Duke yelled firing two more bullets. One missed and the other hit Sarge's arm.

After that he threw the gun empty aside. Sarge run at him. Reaper hit the button to prepare Ark activation. Duke got the first kick in but sarge punch forced the air from Duke's lungs and he doubled over trying to breath. He knocked Duke out with a punch to the face.

Trying to get up Mira hear a growling sound.

"_Ark activation in progress in, five…"_

Mira sat up seeing Sarge clinging onto a piece of steel right through Reaper's hand. Sarge had being drawn towards the Ark, soon to be sucked inside if he lost the grip of the steel piece. Mira now saw his mutated deformed face. Without a doubt he knocked her out the first time when he said she collapsed. Duke were standing up and jogging towards her.

"_Two… one"._

The Ark opened and Reaper let go of the steel piece letting in crack through his hand. It looked extremely painful. Thankfully to the C24 it would heal almost immediately. Sarge was sucked into the Ark back to Olduvai. Reaper pulled up a grenade and pressed the top button.

"Like the Kid said, go to hell", he spoke before throwing it through the Ark. That would without a doubt destroy the ark and kill sarge on the other side.

"You okay girl"? Duke asked.

Mira responded with a tight hug.

"Was afraid you didn't make it", she confessed.

First surprised Duke quick hugged her back, even harder.

"I thought the same thing 'bout you girl", Duke said.

Reaper made his way towards them. Mira let go of Duke and kissed him on the cheek. The shocked Duke quickly turned the shocked expression into a smirk.

"What, I live through this I a kiss is all I get"? He asked smirking at Mira.

"Don't push it", Mira warned smirking.

"How your leg Mira"? Reaper asked looking at the tipped up cargo pants leg, dried blood and still dripping few drops of blood.

"Okay", she replied looking away from him. "Eh… I'm… sorry", she whispered.

"What"? Reaper asked having not heard what she whispered.

"I'm… sorry"? Another whisper came.

Reaper glanced at Duke, not realizing how bad she felt, having to re say it over and over.

"Speak up for godsake Mira", Reaper said.

"I said… I'm sorry"! She almost yelled at him, making both men flinch. "I didn't trust you as much as I should've…"

"Nonsense", Reaper stated. "You did nothing you need to apologize for. I assure you Mira".

She looked up to meet his smile.

"And, if you wanna get even for that face punch you could"… Reaper began.

Mira's fist hit Reaper's face.

"Gladly", she replied smirking.

"Hell I missed"? Duke asked realizing he have no idea what's going on.

"Mira"! Reaper said irritated. "I was going to say, take a sparring match later"!

"Oh", Mira covered her mouth with her hands, a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I thought you were gonna say"…

"I know what you thought", Reaper said waving her off. "Let's get the fuck out of here".

"I hear you there man", Duke agreed.

Outside the elevator Reaper picked up Sam from the floor in his arms. Duke supported Mira by having is arm over his shoulder. Reaper and Sam waited in the elevator for them.

"Is it over"? Sam asked.

Reaper looked down at her.

"Yeah, yeah it's over", he told her.

Reaper chuckled as Duke swooped Mira off the ground.

"H-hey", she protested.

"Sorry but your too slow", Duke protected his actions.

She glared at him as he jogged into the elevator.

"Don't you get any ideas", Mira warned. "I can strangled you easy right know".

"That mean I won't get another kiss"? Duke asked, stretching out his luck to the limit. Her glare he figured meant he was correct. "Maybe we can put those lips around something else".

Reaper shook his head smiling at the squabbling between them.

"Fuck you", Mira snapped before she leaned her head onto his shoulder.


End file.
